


The boy with the smell of sun, sand and salt

by Red_Tomato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Al menos nadie se muere(?), El angst es una forma de vida, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Lance tiene aroma a Sol, arena y sal; y es recuerdos fugaces que creyó haber olvidado hace tiempo.





	The boy with the smell of sun, sand and salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> El fandom de Voltron tiene tantas cosas, yo sólo quería unirme.

Lance tiene un aroma a Sol, arena y sal.

McClain le recuerda a la playa, al verano y a las despedidas. Y muy dentro de sí, le agrada saber que tienen algunas cosas en común, además de el gusto por el combate, y las muy frecuentes peleas sobre quién es el mejor paladín. (Nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero Lance le recuerda cosas que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, cosas que creía haber enterrado varios años atrás) y tiene miedo (miedomiedomiedo) de perder todo otra vez.

Allura compone melodías de planetas que jamás había escuchado, se sienta frente al holograma de su padre y canta en un idioma desconocido; una y otra vez hasta que sus lágrimas han cesado, y puede retomar la compostura.

Ella lo ha descubierto más de una vez, pero solo le sonríe, y sigue adelante al centro de control.

Cada melodía le recuerda la Tierra, y sus veranos infinitos de colores y con olor a sal.

El Sol sólo se ha detenido un momento para mirarlo antes de seguir su camino a su habitación.

.

Tiene miedo.

Algunas veces su mente divaga en recuerdos que ya no está seguro sin son de él, o de alguien más. Las pesadillas son más frecuentes, y se siente en alguna clase de metamorfosis. Shiro ha tratado de convencerlo de que sólo es una clase de trauma después de su separación repentina, pero la voz de la razón no es suficiente. Está y no está a la vez, su memoria viene, y se va como el alba y cada vez se siente más nervioso, Allura no sabe qué hacer con él, ninguna cápsula de recuperación podría ayudarlo a sanar algo que no se puede ver.

Hunk y Pidge tratan de mil formas de mostrar su apoyo, pero es evidente que están más confundidos (y asustados) de lo que alguna vez habían estado.

Lance está recluido en la sala de prácticas, el Sol ha dejado de brillar y el olor a sal ha desaparecido casi por completo.

.

Algunas veces despierta y cree sentirse lo suficientemente mejor como para charlar y volver a ser el paladín rojo de Voltron; algunas otras, solo quiere dormir para siempre, y dejar de ser una carga para el resto. Lance ha dejado de mirarlo, sus últimas palabras han sido su nombre, y alguna clase de murmullos inentendibles, sin sostenerle la mirada.

Quizá algo esta roto dentro de sí mismo, pero las piezas son lo suficientemente pequeñas para reparar una a una cada parte que debe ser arreglada.

No le odia, pero lo extraña.

Era su fuerte cuando nada más parecía funcionar, pero al final, cómo sospechaba, Lance McClain era recuerdos fugaces de veranos; playas de colores y despedidas.


End file.
